Natural Disasters
by DovakhiinDreaming
Summary: She was the earthquake, he was her tsunami. Love doesn't always feel like everything's falling into place- sometimes it feels like everything's falling apart. SYOC, PM me for more information.
1. Chapter 1

Lilac felt like a sand castle. A sand castle that had been built only to be destroyed- built too close to the sea. Within seconds, the tide would smash against the shore, break down his walls, and drown him from the outside in.

Everything was going wrong.

The flowers in his hand- wilted. The shoes on his feet- scuffed. The smile on his face- shattered. The tears in his eyes- burning. The pain in his chest- lethal.

This was not how it was supposed to go. That was supposed to be him, cupping her face in his hands like the most delicate of flowers. That was supposed to be him, grasping her in the palm of his hands because his entire life had been building up to this moment.

Lilac glanced down at his chest, vision blurring beneath his tears. It felt like his heart was breaking- and he wondered if it was supposed to hurt this much. He wonders, briefly, why there wasn't any blood, because it damn well sure felt like he'd been stabbed through the chest by an angry narwhal.

"Valerie," he whispered, petals falling like rain from the roses he'd bought. Immediately, the fairy-type gym leader turned, brow furrowed in confusion. He watches as her expressions change lightning fast from surprise, fear, apprehension, sadness, and lastly, guilt. And there, beside her, is Koga, looking smug.

"Valerie," Lilac repeats again, voice breaking with anguish. "I thought- we... You're- Koga?"

He tries to communicate the sound of his heart shattering, but all that comes out is a series of words, so broken they don't even complete a sentence. Valerie steps forward, her black hair swaying with every step she takes. Still, she remains silent, only speaking when she can properly see the betrayal on his face.

"I am so sorry- it was not supposed to happen this way," she begins, but Lilac shakes his head, takes a step back. He can see his reflection in her eyes- his pale skin, shaggy lilac hair in a messy mohawk, his lithe and slender body, paling in comparison to Koga's fit build. His hazel eyes are darkening, even as they close.

"Of course it wasn't," he chokes out. "You were supposed to be with me. Not- not him. You promised me forever."

Valerie seems hurt, and suddenly Lilac is enraged at the absurdity at the situation. She doesn't get to feel hurt. She doesn't get to play the victim this time. She didn't just see the love of her life make out with another man. And Koga!

"It's just- people change, Lilac. You've been gone for so long-"

"Six months, three weeks and four days. That's how long I was gone," Lilac snaps, surprised at the venom in his voice. "And you're right," he scoffed. "People do change. Six months ago you said you were crazy in love with me. Now you've forgotten all about me."

The gym leader gravitates forward, blinking her wide eyes, but Lilac steps back, dropping the roses and crushing them beneath his feet. "I don't know who you are anymore," he whispers, reaching up and wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. The crushing weight of his realization takes his breath away. Before he can shatter completely before her eyes, he turns, running out the door, letting it slam behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: The following characters in this chapter are NOT of my own creation. They belong entirely to Ol' 3lue Eyes, a friend of mine.**

**Let's get started!**

**~DD**

* * *

Seo-yun sighed, massaging her temples. Today was the day she'd find the man who was the father of the child nestled within her belly. For two moments, Seo wonders what went wrong in life to lead her to this point.

Her parents had always had high hopes for her, but here she was, working a dead-end job, barely making ends meet while she worked as a waitress at the age of 24. Her life had become boring and, well, easily predicted. Every day was the same thing- wake up. Get dressed. Feed Flygon and Litwick, brush her hair, go to work.

Wash, rinse, fucking repeat.

And then... It all changed.

She had been working her usual shift. Cleaning tables, making lewd jokes with her co-workers, wiping the sweat off her brow from busy-hour. She offered to close up the shop, allowing them a quick exit and herself some alone time.

Seo-yun, finally offered peace and quiet, pulled out a chair from a table and sat down, yanking her feet from her work-boots and wiggling her toes. Cafe Sonata was a small place, but it was quite the hit. With tile floors and white columns, ivy curling up the walls and dim lighting, it was the go-to place for a date. Seo-yun might've liked to be taken here, if she wasn't always fucking working here, mopping up shit from the bathroom at night and serving during the day.

And, the fact that she hadn't been on a date in almost a year.

It wasn't that she didn't have the right equipment. She was just so busy- between her Pokemon and work, she barely had enough time for herself, let alone another man.

Her fair skin was beautiful and smooth, with pale brown eyes that rivaled the color of Eevee's plush fur. She had a constellation of freckles across her cheeks, a subtle contrast to her ivory skin.

Her obsidian hair fell to her shoulder-blades in a slick river, and she had a nice, slim build and considerable bust. So while she wasn't gorgeous, she was pretty damn close.

The door chimed, and Seo spun around, mortified. She wasn't exactly the pinnacle of professionalism right now, with her feet on the table, toes in the air, shoes scattered about, uniform rumpled.

And he was looking at her like she was crazy.

What a great way to end the day.

Sighing, Seo-yun swiveled in her seat, got to her feet, and walked over, bare-feet slapping against tile. She smiled warmly, although her eyes were tired, and then blinked.

She was staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Sky blue, blue like oceans, framed by thick brown lashes. Those startling blue eyes were attached to a surprisingly attractive face- full lips, the left side pulled up into a smirk, shaggy brown hair that fell perfectly in waves down to his ears. It was his deep rumble of a voice that brought her to her senses.

"Can I get the Sea-Blue special with ocean-water flavored tapioca bubbles?" he asked, settling his icy gaze on her. It sent chills down her spine, and she tried to get her tongue to produce words.

"Would you like the Squirtle, Wartortle, or Blastoise size?" she managed to say, cringing at the shrill sound of her voice. Relax, she thought. Just a customer. A hot, tall, well-developed-

There was that smirk again. She felt hot and then cold.

"Better make it Blastoise," he said with a grin, exposing white teeth in a perfect formation. He reached into the pocket of his faded blue jeans and pulled out a pokeball. Before she could protest, he had tossed it into the air, and a flash of light blinded her.

There was a faint rumbling noise, and at her feet was a rather large Venusaur. Her smile quickly changed into a frown as it sniffed at her, before licking her foot with a raspy tongue.

And still, the man was staring at her with those eyes.

"Did you read the sign? No Pokemon allowed," Seo read, unable to keep the edge out of her voice. If her manager randomly walked in right now, she'd be in trouble.

"He likes you!" The man exclaimed, reaching down to scratch the starter behind the ears, rubbing his head and patting the Pokemon's strong legs. The massive Pokemon smiled a toothy grin, and Seo couldn't help but smile in return- it was hard to dislike a trainer who loved his partner so much. She leaned down, tossing her hair over her shoulder and chuckled.

"May I?" she asked, looking down at the grass-type. He seemed to nod, and she reached out, scratched him beneath the jaw. Immedietly, the 'mon leaned into her touch, slamming his leg into the ground like a dog Pokemon.

When she was done, she found him staring at her in a new light- interest kindling in his eyes. And when he smiled, she found herself smiling back. The Venusaur let out a happy roar, and the man chuckled, before speaking.

"It seems like my partner would like to invite you to dinner," he said, a hint of nervousness in his tone. Seo grinned, glancing down at the Pokemon.

"Is that so?" she asked. "I'm technically still on duty," she admitted, looking around. The place was a mess.

"Let me help you," he said instantly.

And that was how it began.

They had been out all night, just wandering, eating, allowing their Pokemon to play. Seo-yun felt so... Alive! She laughed more freely, offered smiles more often. His personality was refreshing- smart yet playful, respectful and courteous. By they end of the night, they had become close friends.

And when he leaned in to kiss her, she didn't object- and when she offered to go back to her place, he didn't have any objections. Their clothes fell like rain, and they tumbled throughout the bed-sheets the entire night.

But like all good things, they end. When she awoke, blissfully at ease and somewhat sore, yet refreshed and wanting more, he was getting dressed. He saw her look and came over, planted a kiss on her lips, and it all started over again- and ended with him getting dressed this time, and leaving. He wrapped her in a hug, gave her his number, and promptly vanished.

* * *

Fast forward, four months later, and still no word of him. Often she wondered if it had been a dream- until she felt a queasiness in her gut, persisting until she took the test.

Pregnant. 24, unmarried, and pregnant- what would her parents say?

Worse still- what would he say? Would he help? Would he demand her to end it now? Would he even want to see her? What would she do? How would she afford it? No, not it, her or him? How would she get food, diapers, toys, a bigger place- what would she do?

What was she doing, now? Why was she packing her things, making her way to _, in hopes of what- closure? He obviously wanted nothing more to do with her, so why was she pursuing this avenue?

Beside her, Litwick's light flickered. She was drawn from her thoughts by his waxy hand patting her own, purple eyes filled with determination. Seo-yun smiled then, picking up the candle in her arms and pulling it to her chest. Even if she ended with wax dripping down her blouse, she didn't care- she loved the cute little thing.

_"Lit. Litwick! Wick. Wick!"_ Litwick exclaimed, trying (and failing) to clap his stubby arms.

"Yeah, I know. Every little thing's gonna be alright," Seo sang, albeit a bit off-key. While lately she'd been moody and irritable, that wasn't her. Overall, she was a happy person, and determined to stay that way.

But still, when she thought about the months yet to come...

No- enough of this. She didn't get time off of work to just sulk around. Even if she was going in search of her baby daddy, she'd sure as hell have fun doing it! Anistar city had cafes, boutiques, gyms- a fresh change of pace. Seo smiled, hopping to her feet and spinning in a small circle. Litwick smiled a gooey smile, happy that his trainer was finally grinning for a change.

Her bed was made, suitcases packed, and her flygon, still contained in a pokeball, was ready. She often didn't let him out inside, due to his size and him being prone to breaking things, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Because really- what was there to come back to?

Granted, she'd have a nasty bill when Flygon got done ripping the place apart, and that she hadn't even put in a two-weeks notice, and the fact that she had a few friends wondering where in the world she'd gone- but still. She was leaving, and nothing would change that.

And so she let Flygon out of his ball. The bug and dragon type let out a roar of delight as he spread is wings in the tiny apartment, each of his massive wingtips brushing against either side of the walls.

"All right, settle down," she chastised, but she wasn't able to keep the smile off her face. Flygon focused his red eyes on her, blinking.

_"Fly? Fly fly gon?"_ He asked. Seo-yun grinned, letting out a breath.

"Yeah. Now we fly."


	3. Chapter 3

"Enough of this sulking, Lilac. You're 22 years old, fucking act like it!" Topaz snapped, glaring down at Lilac. The man was sitting in the dark, looking more like a ghost than a guy, his Pokemon crowded around him. Topaz reached up and turned on the light- still, he was unresponsive.

Topaz sighed, running a hand through her hair. All her life, her little brother had been... strange. Prone to inexplicable fits of anger, as well as episodes of euphoria and then days of depression- he was never a normal kid. The doctors said it was Bipolar disorder and a few other things, but Topaz knew her brother better. She understood what was going on in his head, and how in his eyes, everything seemed like the end of the world. The smallest things could set him off- a broken headlight, a failed test.

And now, Valerie. His childhood sweetheart had abandoned him for Koga- which wasn't surprising. The two were so different, it was probably bound to fail from the start. Still, Lilac had loved her, and it hadn't worked out in the end.

"Lilac. Your Pokemon need you," she said, taking her brother's face in her hands. Lilac's skin was cold to the touch.

"I just keep thinking about mom," he began, hazel eyes slowly closing. His bottom lip trembled with every word. Topaz's demeanor changes as the mention of their mother, and her heart weeps for him. "And how she just got so tired of everything- and ended it. And every time I close my eyes, I see her on the floor, her Rockruff crying next to her. How could she do it?"

Topaz pulls her brother to her chest, tears streaming down her face and landing on his hair. She remembered that day- the day everything came apart. Their mom had given her partner final orders- to use Swords Dance, and finally, Crunch.

She asked first- and the Rockruff had refused. So she executed her authority, commanded that it use Crunch on her throat.

And Lilac, only four, had walked in on the worst possible moment.

"But I know now. I know how she could do it," Lilac whispers into his sister's neck.

"Lilac. Look at me. Look and listen. Mom made a mistake. She broke our hearts in order to stop her own. It's not your fault, or mine, or Lycanroc's. That being said- don't make the same mistake. You're all I have left," Topaz pleads.

"I- I couldn't. I don't have the courage," he finally says, slipping from his sister's grasp. "I need to leave. I just need to leave, okay? I can't just stay and- and see her when I walk down the street, and I can't look at Koga and I need to leave. I need to get away!"

Topaz plants a kiss on his temple, understanding. "Of course. The keys are in the fish bowl, money in the safe. Just come home when you're ready," she says, but Lilac is already running out the door.

* * *

"It is often said that people cannot love broken things, Lilac murmured, holding Rowlet in his lap. He gently scratched the pokemon's head with two fingers, peering at the book laying on the bench beside him. Whenever he stopped scratching the grass-type, it responded with an angry squawk and peck at his fingers- so he continued.

It had been two days- two days in Anistar city in his heart still hurt. It hurt like a cancer, eating and eroding away at his very being. Lilac didn't even feel human anymore- and he didn't look like it either. He looked like a ghost, a ghoul, and specter. His pale skin was the color of moonlight, with dark bags encircling his eyes, his lips chapped and bleeding from constantly chewing them. The only thing on him that looked healthy was his hair- and that was only because Rowlet enjoyed a cleaned space to sleep on. His constant clawing at the man's mohawk kept it clean and combed.

"And I suppose I'm the anomaly of that phrase. I love my love, and she is broken; even more so than-" Lilac was cut off by a shrill shriek. Rowlet's eyes widened and it it puffed up considerably, it's feathers swelling until the Rowlet look positively huge. After this quick display it promptly ducked under the man's shirt and hid beneath it, pressed tightly against his abdomen. Lilac saw who it was and immediately cringed, before picking up his book, shoving Rowlet higher up in his shirt, and making a run for it.

Which ended with Lilac tripping over his own shoelaces and falling. Which set Rowlet off, coming out of the trainer's shirt and squawking angrily, pecking and clawing at Lilac's face in a fury, before resuming a calm position atop of the man's head.

"Lilac, grandson of Elite Four Agatha! It's been so long!"

At the sound of that, a crowd began to gather.

"Is that him?"

"I think it is! Look at the Rowlet!"

"Isn't he cute, in a grungy-emo-rocker kind of way?"

"Lilac! Lilac! Show us your pokemon, Lilac!"

There was the sound of blood rushing in his ears, and he got to his feet, sweating. He swayed unsteadily on his feet, cradling his head. What was he even doing here? He didn't belong here. He belonged with Valeria- the one who made everything okay.

His vision darkened, and an ocean inside of him swelled and crashed, swelled and crashed. It bubbled up inside of him, threatening to spill out of his eyes should he make a single movement. And even though he wasn't seeing clearly anymore, he thought he saw a woman push her way through the crowd, searching around eagerly. She set her eyes upon him, seemed vaguely disappointed. And there was something familiar in the tired way she held herself, cradling her stomach as if it hurt, that reminded him of Valerie late at night.

And that was when the ocean finally found a way out of him- in the form of a scream.

* * *

_"What do you see in me?" Valerie asked one night in bed. Lilac had his face pressed against her stomach, and her hands gently stroked his cheek. He leaned into her touch, welcoming in her scent- vaguely of perfume, sweat, and cigarretes. She smelled like home._

_Lilac let out a laugh, looking up at the woman with incredulous eyes. "I see everything my mother could have found, if only she waited a little longer. You're every wish I ever made come true," he said, planting a kiss on the back of her hand. Valerie smiled then, her eyes crinkling up at the edges, lips parting to reveal white teeth. It was a true smile, one that made Lilac all warm in the chest as if he had been basking in the light of the sun._

_"You come alive when you are around me," she mused, before quickly sucking in her breath as Lilac's lips found her hip, and then her thigh. "I hope that never changes."_

_Lilac grinned, dimples prominent in his cheeks as he nibbled at her skin. _

_"Never."_

* * *

Agatha sighed, shaking her head as she looked down at Lilac's sleeping form. Word traveled fast in Unova- it had only been five minutes after the incident that it was finally posted on social media. Somebody tagged Blue, who tagged Oak, who then took the video down- but not before sending it to Agatha, his childhood rival. Agatha, the grandmother of Lilac, had borrowed Lance's Dragonite and flown over.

Later that night, the video of a crazed witch riding a dragon had become a hit.

So now, here she was, tending to her grandson in some elderly man's house- a sad old man with a tired manner of speech. Pictures lined the walls of he and his wife- who was nowhere to be found. Lilac mumbled incoherently in his sleep and tossed and turned on the bed.

When Agatha offered to take her grandson home, the man refused.

"No, it's fine, really. I don't get much company nowadays, and I'd be happy to look over Lilac here," he said with a tight-lipped smile, hunching over his cane. Agatha frowned.

In her mind, she saw a pancreas-eating child molester that would most likely chop Lilac up into little bits and throw him in an iron skillet if given the chance.

But... Then again. She really didn't have a lot of time to deal with Lilac right now- the two had never really gotten along well in the first place. To make matters worse, the Elite Four was dealing with a bunch of renegades parading about Sinnoh, and they needed Agatha and Lance's Dragonite.

On top of that, Agatha was getting old. Her back ached, her knees hurt, and she could really go for a glass of whiskey- and all this sad old man was offering was weak tea and stale crackers.

Yes, she decided. Lilac could take care of himself- at least when it came to self-defense. Now, personal hygiene on the other hand...

Agatha sighed through clenched teeth, as if making a difficult decision. When this was done, and Sinnoh no longer needed her, she decided she'd go on vacation. Images of her in a striking yellow bikini ran through her mind, as did Oak in a speedo. The thought made her smile.

The woman leaned down, pressed the back of her calloused hand to Lilac's cheek. For a moment, her gaze softened.

"You hang in there, Lilac. I'll kill you if you do anything stupid," Agatha murmured.

"I'll break your hip in the process, old hag," Lilac said, half asleep.

The woman chuckled, turning to head for the door. "He's all yours- just make sure not to cook him too long. He'll end up all stringy and lean, like wild meat!" She exclaimed, leaving Lilac and the old man- who looked very confused.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter! Tomorrow we introduce a new character, written and created by yet another friend of mine, JoshTheWriter himself. We'll see his OC, and Lilac and Seo-yun cross paths!**

**I don't own Agatha or Lance- but I love how she acts in this story. Don't you?**

**~DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh gods, this chapter was so rushed. I hope you enjoy... Sorry. I'll probably re-write it XD**

* * *

Normally, Jason didn't like civilization. He didn't like the noise, the stench, the flood of information to his sense, and he definitely did **not** like the people. In fact, he didn't like anybody on a good day- and today was _so_ not a good day.

The first thing that went wrong was that he saw a Dragonite flying overhead, carrying a member of The Elite Four.

The second thing that went wrong was that he followed the pair to the nearest town in hopes of what- he didn't know, murder or assault- and ended up with a sensory overload. He hadn't been in a town in a long time, and this place was huge.

And the worst thing- in a display of televisions, a battle was depicted. He recognized the fighting style, the way he pulled the cap over his head; the pokemon. And to make matters worse, the bastard was winning.

He watched for a few more moments before stalking off in a hurry, pent up rage making his hands shake. And not even Arceus itself could stop him from exploding when the words blared from the loudspeakers-

"_**And Red is now the leader and champion of the Pokemon League!"**_

* * *

Agatha drew her pokeball from her bag as she watched a young man clench his fists in rage. Typically, she didn't involve herself in such trivial affairs, but he looked ready to kill someone- and something about him unsettled her. It wasn't the fact that he was 6 foot tall at least, towering over her slight frame, or the fact that he looked like a wild man- disheveled clothes, crinkled shirt, leaves in his beard- but rather, the way he held himself. It was so familiar, a name she couldn't place yet balanced on the tip of her tongue.

The man turned, exposing his face- a strong nose with a ridge, scars etched into his face. His skin was tan from constant sun exposure, and he seemed older than his years. His face changed from shock, to rage in seconds, and he made his way over to Agatha, finger pointed.

"You! Is this true? Is Red the newest Champion of Unova?" He yelled, drawing looks from strangers.

Agatha grinned, eyes sparking with interest. "I remember you. You're that boy from 10 or so years ago. The one that was defeated by Red- so this is what happened to you. You had potential, at least until you went crazy and vanished off the face of the earth."

Agatha knew what she was doing, dangling bait in front of the man's nose. She hadn't had a good battle in a long time, and she eagerly cracked her knuckles, leaned against her Gengar Cane. Any minute now, recognition would flash across his features, and he'd explode. Agatha already lit the fuse.

"You don't know the whole story," the man began, but his voice took on a darker tone.

"But I do, Jason Palmer! You were one of Oak's students at one point. You and Red had a friendly rilvalry- that is, until one of his Pokemon disobeyed orders and killed your Haxorus."

The man, newly named Jason, clenched his teeth. "That's just what the government told everyone- to cover up Red's mistake. I was there- it wasn't an accident. Red saw that he was losing, and played dirty."

Agatha smiled, thumping her cane against the ground. "Perhaps. What are you going to do about it now?"

"I'll just take them all down- starting with you, Agatha of the Elite Four," Jason snapped, drawing his pokeball and releasing a Ninetails.

The old woman smirked, shaking her head. "As always, you fail to see the bigger picture. Take me down, you'll just assume my responsibilities and my title. Not only this, but you'll have so many challengers that you'll never make it to Red. Take my advice- make a few friends-" seeing Jason's face, she cleared her throat- "or alliances, whatever you wish- and just intercept Red during his victory tour."

Jason was taken aback. "Are- Are you helping me?"

Agatha shrugged, releasing Lances's Dragonite and climbing atop it's back. "Who knows? All I know is this- you're going to need a helping hand. I'd start with the pedophile that lives a few houses down- rumor has it he's taking care of a very strong individual."

And with that, Agatha pointed to the sky and promptly flew away.

* * *

**_12 years before_**

* * *

_"Baurus, use Hyperbeam!" Jason yelled, jumping to the side to get a better view. Red, looking cool and composed, grinned._

_"Charizard, now! While he's vulnerable! Solarbeam!"_

_The two pokemon met in the middle, massive light and beams exploding from their maw. It was all down to strength now- and slowly, the Haxorus was winning. Charizard quickly lost ground after that._

_"Just a little longer, Baurus! Push through it!" Jason called, pumping his fist in the air. After many long years of training and losing, they were about to win._

_"Charizard, return!" Red demanded, drawing the pokemon into it's ball. Jason blinked- that was his last pokemon. Why call it quits now?_

_Red smiled, pulling out a masterball. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Go, Weavile."_

_James gulped. He could back down, but maybe- just maybe- Haxorus could end it quickly. But then again, Baurus's health was terribly low. A simple attack, such as tackle, could take him down._

_"Baurus-" he began, to call him back, but the Haxorus shook his head. His eyes seemed to communicate pride and determination. They could still do this!_

_"Weavile, use hone claws," Red began, voice just above a whisper. The ice type looked up, eyes glinting. And just like that, it was over._

_James hadn't realized Weavile's speed was insanely high. Before he could even utter a word, Red had uttered a command._

_"Now, finish it. Use Sheer Cold."_

* * *

Seo-yun liked the bustling city, the way it seemed to buzz with energy. She liked the constant barrage of people, the smell of pokepuffs and freshly baked bread rushing down the street, she liked the activity. She came from a small town, so this was a welcome respite from boring home.

She'd been there for three days- and still no sign of him. She asked around, and got vague answers- I don't know who you're talking about, how about you ask next door, and even- get off my lawn- but overall, she gathered nothing. All that she figured out was that apparently he hadn't been seen in the city for weeks now, and that she should ask Mr. Tunji, who lived down the street.

With Litwick resting on her shoulder, she heeded their directions. With her hair tied up in a bun and a flower nestled behind her ear, she was ready for anything.

At least, that's what she thought.

* * *

"Excuse me- do you know which house lives in? " Seo asked, walking up to a man who was busy stuffing something in a mail box. He was maybe 5'7, with a slender build and a complexion the color of snow. He had sculpted cheekbones and gaged ears, with shaggy purple hair in a well-managed mohawk. Atop his head sat a rather plump and smug-looking Rowlet.

He shut the mailbox and focused his hazel eyes on her for a long period of time, as if reading a book. He swallowed nervously, reached up to make sure Rowlet was sitting firm on his head. The odd thing was, he was looking at her as if he was seeing a ghost of some sort- she could see a haunted look in his glittering eyes. Seo tilted her head, still awaiting an answer.

"I don't know a Mr. Tunji," the man began, his voice low and rusty. "But the only man besides me on this street is inside."

He jabbed a thumb towards the bright yellow house behind him, eyes never leaving her face. Right at that moment, Litwick hopped over on the man's shoulder and waved a stubby hand at the Rowlet, who responded in kind with a hiss and snapping of it's beak.

"Can you get this little guy? Henry here is getting sort of... Agitated," he said darkly. Seo nodded, leaning forward and picking up the small Pokemon in her hands, much to the Litwick's disappointment. Her hand brushed against the man's shoulder as doing so, and he immediately stiffened- as if human touch was foreign to him.

Seo blinked. "I never got your name," she admitted, holding out a hand. "I'm Seo-yun!"

The man regarded her hand for a moment, before finally taking it. His hand was cold to the touch, sending chills up her spine.

"I'm Lilac," he said shortly, removing his hand from her grasp and making his way towards the house. "You might want to hide that little guy- the Old Man tends to get nostalgic when seeing unevolved, cute and companionable pokemon."

* * *

James already felt uncomfortable with the atmosphere in the room- but then again, he was never really comfortable inside. Even with Luna in his lap, and him nervously petting the fur on her back and combing her many tails, he still was nervous.

It was a quaint, little home with a cottage-like feel; wooden planks under your feet, stone walls. His eyes skimmed the room, taking in his surroundings. Pictures lined the walls of a younger man, arms wrapped around a woman. Pokeballs, most likely empty, lined the walls.

And sitting beside him on the couch was a young woman in her mid twenties, smiling companionably at him an attempting to make conversation- but James wasn't in the mood. He just wanted information.

"Ever heard of a man named Red?" He asked in a gruff voice, and at the mention of that name Luna snarled, her many tails swaying in aggravation.

Seo's face flashed with something- what, he didn't know- before answering. She was very guarded in her answer, James deducted. "I know him very well."

Her tone hinted at a personal history, and James nodded, trying to appear neutral as possible. Just then, the Old Man appeared, slowly making his way to the rocking chair in the center of the room and easing his way down, grunting. Lilac appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, by his side.

"You all have many questions. Ask away- I have had my morning tea and am content."

James spoke first, leaning forward in his seat. "I was told to come here by Agatha- she said I could find..." he struggled with the word. "Friends here."

The Old Man nodded, squinting his eyes at James. Lilac, on the other hand, seemed surprised.

"The old hag said that?" He asked, incredulous. James let out a barking laugh, although his face was completely serious, without a hint of a smile.

"Is that what you call her?" James leaned back into the couch, scratching Luna behind her ears.

The Old Man smiled. "I prefer the term 'bewitching, breathtaking vixen,'" he finished. Lilac choked on his own saliva, coughing and spitting into his hand. Seo-yun winced.

"I'm here in search for Red," she said.

"Funny, I'm here for the same thing. Except I want to start it with a conversation, and end it with my fist in his face."

Lilac watched the two bicker, eyes glancing back and forth. The Old Man seemed amused.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby, or were you just born stupid?" Seo snapped, brown eyes blazing. On her shoulder, Litwick bristled, making it's way towards Luna in an attempt to fight. The larger pokemon snapped it's strong jaws and bared sharp incisors.

"That depends. Compared to you, I'm-" The pair were cut off by the Old Man's strangled laugh. He continued for some time, his chest heaving, hacking spit and mucus.

"Whew, you youngin's make me feel so alive. So much fire in your bones. Look, I'll be frank with you. I'm old. I'm lonely, and I'm on my deathbed. It would do me great pleasure if you all bound together and complete these quests. Once done, return to me and tell my about your travels," he said.

There was an awkward silence. Seo-yun's face was one of disbelief, and James's mouth was a hard line.

"I don't owe you anything. I can do this on my own," he began, getting up from his seat. However, the Ninetails he was partnered with wasn't so happy. She whimpered, raised a paw, pleading. James sighed through clenched teeth. "Fine. I'll join you, but let me make this clear- we're not friends. I'm using you for information."

Seo-yun rolled her eyes. "Good thing that's cleared up."

Lilac sighed quietly. "So- where do we start?"

The old man chuckled. "Where else? The Pokemon League."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, we can't go in?" Seo-yun asked, crossing her arms. Next to her, Lilac sat down in the dirt, tending to his Rowlet. Further behind was James, as if he couldn't stand to be any closer to the others.

"You must have 8 badges to continue on the route," the guard said, shrugging his arms.

Seo-yun sighed, running her hands through her hair. What she had expected to be a quick trip turned out to be a two hour walk to the middle of nowhere, only to be stopped by an officer. It was hot, she was hungry, and craving a cigarette- even though she hadn't had one in months.

Not to mention her newfound companions- Lilac and James. Lilac was quiet, with an odd manner of staring. James was rude, angry, and irritable, all the time. In her two hours of knowing him, she'd only seen him smile once- and only at Luna.

Which surprised her, to be honest. He was so companionable and affectionate with the ninetails, and they seemed to be one- literally. They walked in time with each other, and they bristled together at unwanted intrusions. It was as if they were connected, one soul in two bodies.

The thought made her heart ache.

"He means to say we cannot pass until we beat each and every gym in the region. And that means battling," James said gruffly, drawing Seo-yun from her thoughts. Beside him, Luna rubbed her head against his calf in an affectionate manner.

Seo-yun nodded in understanding, turning around and walking back the way they came. "So, Lilac. What brings you to Kalos?"

Lilac flinched. "How do you know I'm not from here?" he asked, glancing at her. She smiled companionably.

"You have an accent. It's more prominent with certain letters," Seo-yun explained, but she was quickly cut off by James's deep voice.

"How about we skip the conversation and get going?" He snapped, picking up the pace and walking briskly down the paved road. "I have things to accomplish."

* * *

Lilac stood before the first gym, glancing up at Henry nervously. While he had battled before, and won usually due to Agatha's strict regimen of training, he'd never really challenged a gym. It just didn't seem important at the time.

James, on the other hand, seemed almost eager. He smiled hungrily, coming to life at the prospect of a challenge. Seo-yun seemed indifferent to the occasion.

"I don't have a full team yet," Lilac murmured softly. "I only have three, not counting Henry. He's not really much of a fighter."

"You don't need a full team to win- it's only the first gym. Six year olds can beat their first gym," James said, albeit a little roughly.

Seo-yun opened the door to the gym, peering inside. "It's a bug type gym. Weak to fire, psychic, and flying type Pokemon. Got any of those?"

Lilac smiled then- a brief pull at his lips before fading entirely. "I have a Lycanroc. Her attack and speed stats are perfect, actually."

With a flick of his wrist, he released the Pokemon from it's sphere. There was a howl of delight, and a large yet dignified Pokemon appeared on all fours. Her fur was a shiny orange, yet faded to white on her thighs, with a shaggy white mane that could rival a Luxray's. She held her head high and peered about, ears perked, green eyes glinting.

"This is Malachite. She's a dusk-form Lycanroc- I don't take her out much, because she tends to challenge everyone she meets. Literally- the last time I let her out she ended up going on a rampage," he said, leaning down to scratch the rock-type behind the ears. The Pokemon leaned into his touch, before turning to face Luna.

Malachite tilted her head, sniffed the air- and let out a snarl. Her fur bristled, she dropped to a crouch, and bared her fangs. James raised a brow.

"Seems she wants a battle. What do you say, Luna?" James asked, eyes clouding with some distant memory. Luna stood to her full height, raised her many tails, and howled.

Seo-yun chuckled. "I think she says yes."

* * *

Lilac closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Now was time to center himself. It was time to shove every thought of Valerie out of his mind, if only for 10 minutes. He could not afford to be distracted- Malachite was a living being. Malachite was, possibly, his best friend- which didn't say much, considering she was his only friend.

Which was exactly why he couldn't fail her. And he knew she wouldn't let him down, either- not because she particularly cared for him, but rather, she cared too much for herself.

Malachite was vain. Point blank period. She was vain, rude, and demanding- not to mention moody- but she was a good Pokemon.

A good friend.

And when he opened his eyes, there was no hint of Valerie in his expression. Just determination. Malachite sensed the change, and she glanced up at him with what seemed to be a smile.

It had really been too long since he'd battled. He had forgotten what it felt like- to feel something again.

Ten feet before him crouched James- literally crouched in a stance, not unlike a Pokemon- murmuring something in Luna's ear. The Ninetails flattened her ears against her head and readied herself. Just then, the sky cleared of all clouds, and the sun blazed even hotter than before- drought.

"Malachite, use Accelerock! Ninetails is fast!" Lilac commanded, raising his voice. Malachite's eyes glinted as she dashed forward, almost too fast for the eye to see, and slammed into the fire-type with all her might. There was the sound of crashing rocks- the Pokemon had hardened her mane right before impact.

James's eyes darkened, and the Ninetails spun around, raised her head and howled- three ghostly spheres appearing and melting into Malachite's flesh. Lilac flinched, mind coming to quick conclusions.

James and Luna were close- very close. Much closer than him and Malachite. The fact that he could command without actually verbalizing them- proved their connection. They could read each other. Lilac sucked in his breath; he had only seen this once before.

Valerie. Valerie was close to her Sylveon like this; and no matter how much he tried to defeat her, her bond prevailed, every time. It was more than skill that came into this kind of battling. It was love, loyalty, and friendship.

His face flashed with pain for a moment, and that moment cost him. Luna twisted her tails and opened her maw, flames licking at the air as a torrent of fire burst out. Malachite barely avoided the blow, snapping her jaws in the air.

"Sorry, Malachite!" He called, focusing once more. The Pokemon responded with an angry growl. "Use swords dance!"

James chuckled. "Luna, you know what to do."

The fire-type held held her head high, let out two sharp barks, and a green glare seemed to overtake the sun.

Lilac's mind worked the calculations quickly- with drought in play, there wouldn't be enough time to avoid it. There was nothing he could do. He could call her back, but it would only hurt Malachite's pride. He knew her well- she'd rather faint than retreat.

"Malachite, use Stone edge!" Lilac commanded, just as the beam of light began to charge towards Malachite. The rock-type let loose a torrent of rocks, rising from the ground, aimed for Luna.

There was nothing Lilac could do but watch as Solarbeam slammed into Malachite, knocking her back on her side. She let out a scream of pain- and Lilac winced. He hated that sound.

Just then, Stone Edge ripped into Luna, both of their moves doing catastrophic damage. Just when Lilac thought they'd won- Malachite fainted.

"What the hell?" Lilac asked. James smirked, coming forward.

"Never underestimate the power of status affects. Malachite was burned, remember?"

Lilac dropped to his knees, down next to his fallen Pokemon. The Lycanroc whimpered, batted its tail against the ground once, and promptly passed back out.

He ran his hands down her side, wincing at the burns on her fur. "Got any revives?"

Seo-yun, who had been watching, pulled one out of her back. It was the size of her palm, with jagged spikes. Looking at Lilac's confused expression, she explained.

"Max revive. It'll fully heal her- and you'll need it. We still haven't fought the gym yet," she said with a smile. Lilac nodded, taking it and breaking it into smaller pieces, gently easing them into the Pokemon's throat.

Beside Lilac, James murmured to Luna and scratched her behind the ears. Within a few moments, Malachite had gotten to her feet and sniffed cautiously at her wounds. Luckily, they were already mended beneath the medical properties of the medicine.

She walked forward, pressed her nose to the Ninetail's flank, just below her shoulder. Lilac tensed, James narrowed his eyes- but all was well. Malachite licked the Ninetails across her muzzle and returned to Lilac's side, content.

Lilac got to his feet, holding out an outstretched hand to James. He considered it for a moment, before grunting and getting to his feet on his own and brushing past the younger male.

"Let's get this over with," James began. "I don't want to spend anymore time in this place than I have too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter- we've seen both James and Lilac fight, but not Seo-yun... Let's see her fighting style!**

**I loved this chapter- It made me all warm and fuzzy~ :D New characters introduced next chapter, I've gotten so many submissions XD**

* * *

James took in a ragged breath, eyes flashing with distaste. He hadn't expected for the pain to be so fresh behind his eyelids, he hadn't expected this much pain. It had been over a decade, and it hurt like yesterday.

_"You think we can do this, Baurus? It's our first gym!" James asked the Axew, a silly smile on his face. Baurus nodded excitedly, hopping up and down._

_"Axe! Axew!" He yelled, tail wagging._

_"Then let's do it! One step closer to beating Red!"_

He was brought back from his memories by Luna, who had nipped his ankle. James exhaled quietly, shaking off the memories like a bad dream.

The gym was strange. Webbed floors, darkened rooms- he could only see in front of him. Behind him, Seo-yun pepped talked her Litwick, and even further behind was Lilac, who seemed bored.

"I know you hate your pokeball, Luna, but I don't see how we can both walk on this," he said, glancing down at her. The Ninetails nodded in understanding as James drew a Luxury ball from his belt. Within a flash of light, she had disappeared- leaving James and his newfound acquaintances.

For a moment, he feared the web wouldn't hold his weight- he was a hefty, muscular 6-foot man, after all- but the webbing was thick, the cords as wide as his wrist. Holding his breath, James took a cautious step on the rope-like substance, and found it held his weight quite easily.

He continued on this course for a mere four seconds before he was stopped once again- and by three new paths. He felt nervous, uncomfortable without Luna, and the anxiety curling in his chest was painful. The sooner he got of this stupid web, the better.

"Any idea where to turn?" He asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice. Last thing he needed was them thinking he was afraid of heights. He wasn't afraid of anything- besides losing Luna.

Suddenly, the clearing was illuminated by a flickering light- Litwick had come to the rescue. He waved his stubby arms and smiled a gummy smile, hovering shakily in the air. His light burned brighter than before, and all was seen.

Two of the webs lead to a dead end- and trainers waited at each one. But the middle one lead to the center of the stage, where a Gym leader stood.

"We can't fight him all at once- how about we split up? Each of us take a trainer," Seo-yun offered from behind. James, although he didn't like the idea, and definitely not her, had to agree.

"Fine. You take the gym-leader first; it's time we figured out who's the weakest link," James snapped, stomping down the left side of the web. Lilac went to the right, and Seo-yun was left with the center.

* * *

Seo-yun wasn't much a fighter, either. She'd much rather spend her days doing more peaceful things, like drinking tea and working and playing with Pokemon. She just didn't see the point, the excitement, of having Pokemon fight to the verge of death.

Even if they enjoyed it.

She had seen Malachite's eagerness to do battle, the hungry glint in her eyes. She had seen Luna's reaction as well- the way she curled protectively around her trainer. As if- almost as if she'd die for him.

Her Litwick was adorable, sweet, and... well... Not very bright. She doubted his ability to actually battle, and so she figured she'd have to use Flygon.

Not that she was complaining, it's just that he could get a little carried away at times. Seo-yun stepped off the web and into the stage at the center, wincing at the sound of the substance clinging to her sneakers.

The stage was large, but not nearly large enough for a pokemon battle. There was hardly enough room for her and her Flygon, let alone his own Pokemon.

Above, Litwick hovered, providing light. On either side, pokemon battles ensued, and she got glimpses of both Malachite and Luna- before Malachite was withdrawn mid-battle for another Pokemon. Lilac's grin was devious, and he drew an ultraball from his belt. "And now, for my strongest Pokemon! Behold the power of an ultra-rare beast!" He cackled, and Seo-yun blinked. She didn't know what she was expecting- A Dragonite, Mewtwo, Snorlax, Haxorus..

And out came...

A Wimpod.

Seriously?

Seo-yun rolled her eyes, praying that Lilac didn't just screw himself over in the battle.

"Welcome to the bug-type gym! I hope you came prepared, because I won't hold back- even if you're completely photogenic!" The gym leader exclaimed, coming forward. She was of medium height, with sandy-blonde hair and a camera hanging loosely around her neck.

"My name is Viola! And my bug-type pokemon will destroy all!" She said, pointing a finger at Seo-yun. "I hope you came prepared!"

* * *

Lilac beat the trainer easy, fair and square. The kid was no match for Malachite, even though he did managed to bring his Wimpod down.

So he now had time to watch Seo-yun battle. James had finished in time with him, Luna hardly breaking a sweat. They sat on the sidelines, watching her move.

Seo-yun in battle, Lilac realized, was something else. She came to life. Her brown eyes burned with a fire, unable to be extinguished, her every movement was fluent and strong. There was no sadness, no hidden secrets, nothing but pure determination in her face. It wasn't a bad look- it was quite beautiful. Valerie in battle was peaceful, serene- and Seo-yun was everything but.

She was already beautiful- not quite the type to make you forget about Valerie- but the type that made you forget about a lot of things.

"Flygon, use dragon-tail!" She yelled, jumping in the air. The dragon-type Pokemon swooped down, wings outstretched, and swung it's mighty tail. It hit the Kakuna with a mind-numbing crack, shattering the defenses, and fainting the Pokemon in one hit.

Lilac watched on in interest, a faint smile pulling at his features. Viola, on the other hand, wasn't so happy as she threw out another Pokemon.

"Surskit, water and bug type," James muttered. Lilac deducted that while James wasn't too fond of Seo-yun, deep down he was rooting for her. "And stop looking at me like that," the man snapped.

"Surskit, use Ice beam!" Viola yelled. Lilac's eyes widened at the sight of the ice-move hitting Flygon square on. While it wasn't enough for the massive Pokemon to faint, Lilac could see the fear in it's red eyes.

And then, the ice spread across Flygon's entire form, encasing him in the frozen substance- he was frozen.

"Come on, Flygon... We can do this!" Seo-yun yelled, but it was no use. Flygon was unresponsive.

"Withdraw him!" James yelled from next to Lilac, his deep voice echoing throughout the gym. "No use in causing him more pain!"

Viola grinned. "One more time, use Ice beam!"

The Surskit slid over quickly, focusing an icy beam once more on Seo-yun's Pokemon. It was over in an instant.

"Is that all your pokemon?" The gym leader asked, snapping a picture.

Seo-yun glowered, but above them, Litwick was still burning strong. Lilac deadpanned.

"Go, Litwick! Use Attract!" Seo-yun called.

Viola, not really worried, snapped more pictures.

"Is she serious?" James asked, glancing down at Lilac.

Lilac shrugged. "I hope not. Litwick isn't really the type-"

And, there it was. Surskit ceased it's rapid movements and focused on the Liwick, before smiling and coming closer.

"No, Surskit! Use Watergun!" Viola shouted, but it was no use. Surskit was immobilized by love. James snorted.

Seo-yun grinned, pumping her fist in the air. "Now, Litwick! Use Will-O-Wisp! Follow it with Confuse ray!"

Next to him, James sucked in her breath. "So that's her strategy. Leave the foe completely immobilized," He trailed off. "That crazy bitch."

The Litwick charged forward, ghostly spheres dancing around the Surskit and burning it. Finally, it did a little victory dance, wiggling it's stumpy end as it confused the foe.

"Surskit! Snap out of it!" Viola cried. "Use Bubble!"

"Litwick, use Swagger!"

Litwick taunted the foe, raising it's attack sharply. Lilac grinned- he knew her game now. Her goal was to raise the fucker's attack so high that when it finally attacked, it would most likely hurt itself.

Surskit hurt itself in it's confusion, and fainted. Lilac's cheer was so loud that other trainers turned to look, but he didn't care. Even James was smiling, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You haven't won yet... Vivillon!" Viola snapped, throwing a pokeball in the air. A beautifully designed Pokemon danced out, hovering in the air with wide eyes.

"Litwick, use fire blast" She yelled, going in for the kill. A ball of fire erupted from Litwick's flame, hurdling into the Pokemon's lithe body. It was over in an instant.

Viola frowned. Lilac grinned.

"That's right! Hand over the bug badge!"

* * *

"You won by shit-dumb luck," James grunted, crossing his arms. Seo-yun stuck out her tongue, unable to wipe the grin from her face.

"Doesn't matter- I still won."

James rolled his eyes, shrugging his massive shoulders. "Took you long enough."

Seo-yun rolled her shoulders, stepping out into the light. The sun was starting to set, and god, was she hungry. Lilac ran out, holding his newly obtained gym badge.

"That makes three for all of us. Where to next?" Seo-yun asked. Lilac handed a photograph to Seo.

It was a Polaroid, with bugs around the edges. But that wasn't the thing that surprised her- it was the contents.

It was a picture of James and Lilac. Lilac was in mid-air, fist raised, a wild grin on his face, hair flying. Beside him was James, eyes wide with disbelief, a slight smile pulling at his lips, grass still stuck in his russet brown beard. While he wasn't as happy as Lilac, there was no hiding the excitement in his blue eyes.

The whole time, they were cheering for her.

She flashed Lilac a knowing grin. "I won by shit-dumb luck, huh?" She asked. James's face flashed with irritation.

"That's what I said."

Seo-yun shoved the picture in his face, jubilant. "You were pretty happy that I won, though!"

The man's face changed from surprised to mortified in record time. "Give me that!" He snapped, reaching for the photo. Seo-yun danced out of his reach, dancing down the road to the hotel. And throughout the night, you could hear her voice, Lilac's laugh, and James's angry curses.


	7. Chapter 7

**"We are the bringer of shadows,"** the male said, standing up high. His white hair was held back by the glimmer of a ninja-headband, his tight-fitted clothes clinging tightly to his lithe body. Thin though he was, power and strength was evident in his slight frame.

_"The stalkers of the night,"_ the second male answered, dropping to a crouch. His hair was in a single braid down his back, and his face was a mask of determination.

"We will take her to the master," a third replied, crossing his arms over his chest. His voice was slightly muffled by the black fabric pulled up over his mouth and chin.

_**"And bring her crimes to light,"**_ they all said in unison.

* * *

Seo-yun smiled, stretching her limbs as she sat up in bed. The three of them had rented a hotel in Cyllage City, right next to the ocean. The problem was that the room only came with two beds- one of which Seo-yun claimed right off the bat. That left Lilac and James to bicker over who got the last one.

"I'm the oldest, I get the bed."

"But I'm the one who bought the suite!"

"Doesn't matter. And besides, I've spent the last decade of my life sleeping on the ground, I deserve a break."

"That's your own fault!"

And on it went throughout the night, until Seo-yun couldn't take in anymore and told them to shut up and sleep together.

Which made it very awkward, because it sound very wrong.

In the end, Lilac got the bed- he bought it, after all- and James slept on the floor.

Which was what was so surprising when she woke up to find James in bed WITH Lilac. Not on separate sides of the bed, but rather, James spooning the smaller male, arms wrapped tightly around the man's waist. Lilac was sleeping peacefully, mouth curled up in a smile.

"What?" James asked, glancing up at Seo. "He was crying in his sleep- something about a Valerie." Seo-yun kept staring in shock.

"Look, I'm not gay, I'm not trying to steal his virginity. The kid was just crying. I hate it when people cry," James tried to explain, but a grin spread across Seo's features- it was no use.

"Would you do the same for me?" She asked. James grimaced.

"No. You're fucking annoying- can we change the subject now?"

Seo-yun chuckled, shaking her head and sliding off the mattress. The floor was cold against her feet.

"He's done crying. Are you gonna let him go?"

James exhaled angrily. "It would just wake him up. Can you go do something? Mind your own business, maybe? Go trip over a knife?"

Seo grinned. There's the James she knew. She danced around the sleeping pair, making her way to the bathroom. "He's not a kid, you know. If my math is correct, and it always is- you're only six years older than him. It's totally legal for you to bang him up against-"

"Seo-yun. I swear to god, if you don't shut up, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

Seo-yun grinned, shutting the door behind her as she did. As soon as the door shut, though, her happy facade faded and a sickened expression overcame her features. As quiet as she could, she leaned over the toilet and dry-heaved, lines of spit dribbling from her mouth. The nausea curling in her belly was sickening, and this went on for several minutes before she found time to properly breath. Gasping, she sat down on the toilet and sighed, cradling her stomach.

It was some time before she came back out. By then, both of the men were fully awake, discussing their next move. Seo-yun's sharp eyes noticed things most wouldn't- like the light flush in Lilac's cheeks, the slight tremble in his voice.

So James's heroic actions of the night had not gone unnoticed, she deducted.

"The gym leader uses rock-type Pokemon. He isn't going to be easy, either- the second gym is meant to weed out the weak from the strong," James said quietly. "Seo-yun is going to need training, and I don't plan on staying around for a year to wait."

Lilac sighed, crossing his arms, about to say something, when he caught eye of Seo-yun. She smiled brightly, as if she hadn't heard a thing, but she couldn't keep the daggers out of her glare when she looked to James.

Just when she thought they were becoming a little closer, the fuck had to go behind her back.

"I plan on challenging the gym today, so don't feel obliged to wait around too long," the woman said sharply, brushing past them. James cast her an apologetic glance, but Seo wasn't taking it.

"Both of you, leave. Go do something boyish- I need some girl time," she said in a clipped, sharp tone.

Lilac looked hurt, and for a moment, he looked at Seo as if seeing a ghost. James, on the other hand, stormed out of the room.

"Seriously, Lilac- I'm fine. I just need to take a hot shower, and I don't need you guys waiting around for me," she said angrily.

Weak link her ass! She'd prove to them she was strong enough to take on the gym- and kick ass in the process. Lilac sighed, walked out the door, shutting the door behind him.

Finally alone, she sat down on the mattress and ran her hands through her hair. God, she was tired. She needed a hot shower, some coffee, maybe a few cupcakes- her comfort food. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the phone on the wall and dialed a number.

"Room services speaking, this is... Janet."

"Oh, hey Janet. I'm in room 451, floor B, and I was wondering if I can get some cupcakes."

"_Cupcakes?"_

"Yes please, the frosted kind. Oh, and pink icing."

"That'll be upstairs right away, Miss Seo-yun."

Seo-yun smiled and nodded, setting down the phone. It wasn't until she was in the shower that she realized she hadn't told the woman her name.

Also, the woman's voice was unusually deep, and she didn't remember a Janet. She remembered a Kelly, but not a Janet.

And there, behind the door. She heard the faint sound of a cart rolling on wheels, the jangle of keys.

Room service didn't have access to room keys. Only cleaning services did.

And even though she was probably over-thinking things, there was this curling anxiety in her chest. And her queasiness worsened. Her mother's words rang in her ears-

"Always trust your gut."

Seo-yun slowly got out of the shower, reaching down to grab her clothes. She quickly and quietly got dressed, hair weeping rivers down her back.

She grabbed a mop off the wall, wielding it like a weapon, and opened the door.

* * *

"Do you ever think, 'No thanks, I'd rather not buy a 50,000 dollar Poketech because it was created by ShitFuck Industries, and it'll cost me an arm and an leg to buy?'" Lilac asked, reaching down to pet Malachite behind the ears.

James chuckled. "I wouldn't put it that way, but yeah-" He suddenly stopped.

"What?" Lilac asked, glancing up at him.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like... Glass breaking."

Malachite suddenly turned to the hotel, tail raised. Her lips lifted up into a snarl, and she snapped at the air.

"What's wrong, Malachite?" Lilac asked, brow furrowed in concentration. There was an angry yell as glass rained down from the sky above them.

James looked up, before taking off running for the door to the hotel. "It's Seo-yun! She's being attacked!"

* * *

"Go... Away!" Seo grunted, swinging her mop in a wide arc. Damn, did she feel stupid. She left her Pokeballs, the one which contained Flygon, on the bed, and the asshole wouldn't let her anywhere near it.

"What she commands, so it shall be," The man said, reaching out and grabbing the mop by the handle. He yanked it from her grasp easily, throwing it to the side. His white hair fell down to his waist in tight braid, a headband across his brow. His clothing was black, tight-fitted, exposing his lithe, slim body and strong arms.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" Seo snapped, jumping back.

"Come and find out, young Seo!" He baited, holding out an outstretched hand. Seo cast him a disgusted glare and made a run for the Pokeballs- and quickly she was thrown back, slamming into the glass window. She almost fell out of it, almost to her death- but she grabbed the curtains and maneuvered her body back into the room.

Seo-yun spit out a steady stream of curses as she raised her fist and ran towards the man. The ninja-clad warrior ducked with plenty of time to spare, grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her close.

"Be still," he whispered, before slamming his fist into her face, and all went black.

* * *

"Seo-yun? Seo-yun!"

Lilac shoved past James up the stairs, knocking the male aside and bursting in through the hotel door. The room was a mess- the bed knocked to the side, the shower still running. There were traces of blood on the carpet.

And then, there- a man clad in dark clothing stood crouched in the empty window, Seo unconscious and tossed over his shoulder. He looked back, if only for a moment, and jumped.

Lilac, consumed with a passion, charged towards the window and prepared to follow the man to his death when James grabbed him by the back of the shirt and tossed him back. He landed with a grunt and glared up at him with angry eyes.

"You can't just hop out the window like that- whatever he is, it isn't human. Now get up, get changed, and ready."

Lilac got to his feet, brushing off glass. "What do you mean?"

James looked out the window. "Even though I love the silence when Seo-yun's gone, I suppose we should go after her."

* * *

**WHOOHAHAHAHAHAHA, That's a wrap! Seems that Seo-yun's found herself in some trouble. I wonder what'll happen? For those of you unsure, the three males depicted were the Shadow Triad.**

**Maybe our dashing heroes will save the day, or perhaps... Not.**


	8. Chapter 8

What can I get for you today?" The store clerk asked. Lilac dashed forward, slamming his fists on the counter, and the clerk let out a small shriek.

"I need all of your potions, revives, and attack-boosts," He snapped, eyes blazing. Behind him, James glowered, arms crossed, looking like the special ability intimidate in human form.

"That'll be 999,999,999 pokedollars, sir."

Lilac pulled out his wallet and did a double-take. He didn't have enough.

The store clerk had put every potion, revive, and boosts the entire store held on the counter. She waited patiently.

"Oh my god, is that a Celebi?!" He cried, pointing to the door. The store clerk spun around eagerly- and Lilac shoved all of the potions in his bag. James, not the one to commit crimes on innocents, slapped Lilac on the back of the head.

"I guess not! Gotta go! Thanks!" Lilac exclaimed, making a run for the door. James was right on his heels, shaking his head.

Lilac, not really the athletic type, stopped running after five yards and put his hands on his knees, gasping. James glowered down at him.

"We don't steal! That poor girl is probably going to lose her job."

Lilac glanced up at him. "Well-"

"Hold it right there! Loss prevention services, at your service! Put your bag on the ground, hands in the air, and come with me!"

Lilac and James shared a look.

"I'm not running anymore. I'm going to die," Lilac whined.

"Shut up and run!" James snapped, grabbing the man by the shirt and making a run for it.

* * *

Seo-yun awoke in bright, well-lighted room. It smelled faintly of berries. She was suspended upside down, her long hair brushing the tile floors, her nose leaking blood against the white floors.

Everything hurt. There was a strange lightness in the air, as if they were in high altitudes.

"Good morning, Young Seo," a feminine voice murmured with an accent thick like honey. Seo-yun tried to look down, but her limbs felt heavy, as if suspended in water. "Don't try to get up- it will only result in more pain. Now, why don't we recount the day's activities?"

Just outside of her field of vision, there was the sound of footsteps, heels clacking on hard floors. Seo-yun tried to find her voice- but her jaw felt as if it were wired shut.

"Ah, yes. I forgot you can't speak- the paralyzing poison of my creation- has still yet to wear off."

There was the clinging of chains, and Seo-yun hit the ground with a grunt. Unable to get to her feet, she glared up at her captor angrily.

The woman before her was striking, in her late teens. Not beautiful, but cold and cruel, eyes glinting with distaste. Her caramel-brown skin was layered with scars, her bronze curls falling in ringlets down to her shoulders. She had an oval face, narrowed grey eyes, framed by thick black lashes. Her cheekbones were sculpted, followed by a prominent jawline. Yes, she was attractive, but terrifying. At her side was a rather possessive looking bipedal Pokemon, with the likeness to a cat. It's belly was gray, and it's paws were an electric blue, matching it's eyes. It was also quite large, standing at its full height it reached her shoulder. It stood next to her, tail curled around her calf protectively.

Zeraora.

She smiled, exposing white teeth and sharpened incisors. Like the man who had attacked Seo, she wore tightly-fitted black clothes, although with a more modern approach. Black leggings, a tight corset lined with red lace. What was strange, though, was the wrapping of bandages around her wrists and fists.

"My name, darling, is Ebony Plague. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," she said. "Do you wish to know why you are here, in my home?"

Seo-yun glared up at the woman.

"I am here, because my commander wills it. I am his... What do you Unovians say? His steel-trap backbone, if you know what I mean. Beautiful though I am, I have claws- and I know how to use them."

"You have been sighted with two... Extraordinary men. James and Lilac- both of which are incredibly talented in their own ways. Why don't we start with Lilac, grandson of the famous Agatha? He's 22, male, and single. But that's not what caught our attention."

Ebony got to her feet, walking in lazy circles around the fallen female. "Do you know what a Silph. Scope is? It allows the unseen to be seen. And imagine our surprise when we notice a particularly powerful Pokemon hanging around Lilac's shadow. We hope to capture it."

Seo-yun struggled against the invisible binds, but to no avail. The woman chuckled.

"And your friend, James. Boy, does he have a secret! When he was younger, Red murdered his best friend in cold blood. Now, he seeks the famous hero out to get revenge, hopefully bringing down the government along the way."

Seo grit her teeth, trying to find the strength to speak. "You'll never defeat them both," she managed the spit out through clenched jaws.

The cat-like Pokemon snarled, electricity cackling from his maw. Ebony seemed amused, reaching down to rest her hand between his ears. Immediately, Zeraora calmed.

"Darling- I already have."

* * *

Lilac shielded his eyes from the sun, gazing off into the sky. There seemed to be a floating ship in the distance, emblazoned with a team plasma logo.

It looked as if the man who took Seo-yun was headed there- although Lilac wasn't sure how he'd make it up so high.

They had followed the man for a mere 30 seconds before lozing him; he seemed to vanish completely in thin air. Even Malachite's keen nose was no use in tracking him.

"Got any flying type Pokemon?" Lilac asked, glancing over. James gave a slight shake of his head. The two gazed off into the forest, lost in thought.

"I reckon ya'll are gonna need a hand," a voice declared boldly from behind them. Lilac spun around on his heels, surprised.

Before him was a short girl with skin skin dark as freshly-tilled fertile soil. She looked up at the two, arms crossed, two Masterballs tied tightly to her belt. Her afro was dark and loosely curled, framing her heart-shaped face. Her overalls were cut into shorts, covered in mud. "Ebony Plague is a madder than a wet hen, and when she's mad, she don't tend to use her head."

Lilac glanced over at James. "What did she just say?"

"Do I gots to dumb it down for ya?" The girl asked, tilting her head.

"My name is Ivory Blossom," she said very seriously, as if reciting from a script. She still had a faint western accent, but it was understandable. "And Ebony Plague is my sister. I can get you to the ship, for a price."

James stared down at the girl with narrowed eyes. "And why should we trust you?"

"Because even if I love my sister, it's about time she got snake-bit by an Arbok. She's been on her high-horse for too long, and it grinds my gears," Ivory finished. She stepped forward, shrugging her shoulders.

Lilac frowned. "What kind of names are 'Ebony Plague' and 'Ivory Blossom?"

"That's not our real names, stupid. We just use 'em when we work," Ivory snapped. "Do you want my help or not? I reckon you should come to a decision soon, 'cause Ebony likes to feed prisoners to her Pokemon."

* * *

Seo-yun slowly got the feeling back in her limbs, although she feigned paralysis. It had been hours. There was the sound of feet slamming against tiles, and the man who had kidnapped her burst through the door.

"Team Plasma has been infiltrated. Shall we put into place Plan EXC-W9?" He asked, breathless. Ebony smiled.

"No. Allow them to fight their way to me. I have plans for those two."

* * *

James grunted with pain as he stumbled down the hallway, favoring his left leg. Luna whimpered and walked in stride with him, many tails swaying with every step.

He and Luna had fought several battles, all of them ending with them as the winner. Although James had found it somewhat difficult in some cases, he still felt like they were being duped- as if their enemies had taken it easy on them, allowed them to win.

The latest battle was a testimony to that- one of the grunts had a Nidoking, who even James doubted that Luna alone could take down. Instead of attacking, it took to using rest for half the duration of the battle. The other half it just raised it's evasiveness.

Lilac was nowhere to be seen, which was good. The fucker had ran down the hall, barreled into James, who bumped into Malachite- who was so surprised that she spun around and sunk her fangs into James' upper thigh. Luna descended upon Malachite with a savagery, and it was a mess.

In order to keep the two angry 'mon apart, they separated- and James needed space. He was tired of the human presence.

"Are we getting close, Luna?" He asked, looking down at the blood seeping down his pants. God, did it hurt.

His beloved partner nodded her head, picking up the pace. They followed the hallway to the end, and it lead to a password encoded door.

Ivory had given them the passcode upon arriving on the ship on her Hawlucha, before promptly vanishing with the likeness to a ninja. He now knew half of her team- and wondered what lay in the unused Masterball.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smile, reaching down to pet her behind the ears. "Whatever's behind this door- we can't lose. Seo-yun's life depends on it."

The fire-type nodded in understanding, before turning to face the door. But just as he reached to punch in the numbers, the door opened.

"Welcome, James."

* * *

Lilac walked down the hall, Malachite tightly concealed in her ball. He didn't feel too comfortable with her roaming the halls right now- twice she had tried to run back and attack Luna in her frenzy, and Lilac had the dangerous task of reigning her in with his bare hands. She had bitten him quite a few times.

But he understood her well. He knew why she was often absorbed in a sort of rage, inconsolable, even at the best of times. It was hard, having your old trainer's death on your hands- especially when it was Lilac's mother. He didn't blame her. It wasn't her fault.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind," A man said. He was so quiet James hadn't even seen him.

The man was tall and slim, with a dark hue to his skin. His hair was short and black, falling in thick waves to his ears. His white shirt was baggy, spilling over his khaki pants, and his leather jacket was rumpled. At his side was Feraligatr.

Lilac immediately reached for the Pokeballs in his satchel, wary. "Who are you?"

"The name's John Manson."

"Why are you here?"

"For my own reasons," he said, seeming slightly irritated.

"Are you strong?"

John Manson's face quickly changed to anger. "Stop asking me so many questions, or my Feraligatr will crush you."

Lilac's grin widened as the Pokeball in his bag shook- most likely Malachite trying to jump into the fight.

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

* * *

James sucked in a breath as he took in the scene. A young woman, hardly out of her teens, standing over Seo-Yun. For a second, for one terrifying second, he thought she was dead. That is, until, he caught eyes with her. She offered him the smallest of smiles.

What do you want with my-" James couldn't bring himself to call her a friend. It would be acknowledging something powerful, easy to lose, like- No. He would not think of Baurus right now. "With Seo?"

At his side, Luna bristled with rage at the sight of Seo-yun's bruised form. It was quite obvious she was sick- her skin was paler, blood dribbling from her mouth. She looked like she was in pain.

"Surprised? Don't worry, she isn't dead. I've poisoned her with a mixture of Tentacruel venom and Shroomish spores. She's so paralyzed, she can't feel a thing," Ebony Plague said with a smile. As if to prove the fact, she raised her leg and kicked the woman in the face, knocking her head back.

Seo-yun bit back a cry of pain.

James's eyes sparked with a kindled rage, and he clenched his fists. The sight of Seo-yun, writhing in pain on the floor, yet unable to scream made his blood boil.

"And what do I want with her? I want Lilac's little friend, and your battling experience- on my team."

James let out a laugh. "Yeah, sure. I'll join your sadistic team of criminals," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Perhaps I'll have to convince you otherwise," Ebony murmured, shaking her head and clucking her tongue. "How disappointing. I wanted you and your Pokemon in one piece. Very well- I will show you my power."

The woman clapped her hands, and Zerarora jumped forward, fur bristling as it glared down at Luna. Suddenly, James was petrified. He'd seen that look of distaste on a human face only once before- and it ended with Baurus, dead.

"Luna, return!" He commanded, and Luna yelped with shock as she was pulled into a ball. He didn't want any of his Pokemon to die, but he couldn't handle losing Luna. Losing Luna would mean losing his mind.

He released his Aggron, Reuben. The massive Pokemon was so heavy that the tile floor cracked beneath the strain of his weight.

"Zeraora, use Plasma fists!" Ebony snapped, eyes blazing. The mystical electric type clenched his paws, blue electricity snapping from his claws. Quickly now, the creature jumped forward, fists raised.

"Reuben, use Earthquake!" James countered, jumping to the side to get a better view. The ground began to rumble, the very ship shaking and groaning from the move.

"Are you fucking insane?" She cried, but James wasn't listening. Zeraora jumped to the roof, suspended upside down by it's claws, snarling.

"Magnet rise! Follow it with Close Combat!" Ebony commanded, still shaky from the ground-breaking move. Zeraora landed back down in a crouch, electric blue eyes trained on Reuben. And then, seemingly out of nowhere, he rose, suspended from the ground. Even faster now, he charged through the air, ready to pummel the rock and steel type.

"Reuben, wait for it..." James murmured as the electric type crossed the room, growing closer. Reuben growled nervously. "NOW! Dragon tail!" He yelled, and the Aggron spun around, slamming the brunt of his tail into Zeraora. The combined force and momentum from the two powerful Pokemon let loose a powerful crash, and the lighter Pokemon was tossed back, slamming into the wall.

* * *

"Go, Rowlet!" Lilac yelled, pumping his fist in the air. John let out a laugh.

"Are you serious? You want to use that little thing, against my starter?"

Lilac's gaze darkened, and the bird pokemon puffed up angrily, squaking. It spun it's head all the way around, facing Lilac with a steely glare.

"For fucks's sake, just turn around and fight!"

The bird Pokemon hissed angrily, spinning around and attacking Lilac's face with sharp talons. John watched on in disbelief.

"Not me, dammit! It's about time you did something around here- oh, you know what? Fuck it. Go, Malachite!" Lilac yelled, picking up the stupid Rowlet and chucking it down the hall like a baseball, past John.

Malachite popped out of her ball, glaring at the water-type. She didn't even wait for a command- she leapt for Feraligatr, claws outstretched.

"No fair! You're supposed to wait! You shit!" John yelled, as Malachite sunk her electricity-coated fangs on the weaker foe. And then, from behind, Rowlet flew speedily down the hall, making for Lilac.

But instead, found John's head instead.

* * *

_"Did you really think you could defeat me?"_ Ebony snarled, gazing down at James with a look of disgust. Five of his pokemon lay fainted, and Luna lay down wounded beside him, whimpering. He reached out, smoothed back her raised hairs, struggled to hold her.

The battle had taken a turn of the worst. Zeraora had taken out Aggron, followed by the rest of his team. It landed a rib-shattering punch to his torso, and every time he tried to move it felt like his whole chest erupted in flames.

But he wasn't concerned about that now- he was concerned about Luna. Luna, sweet Luna who helped him sort out his demons and keep them at bay. Who kept him warm at night, who fought when he couldn't.

It would NOT end this way. He might deserve it, but Luna didn't.

James reached into his pocket, groaning. Ebony slammed her foot down on his wrist, pinning it to the ground. "Don't even think about it."

Just then, Seo-yun rose from the ground, swaying unsteadily on her feet. She was so silent, Ebony didn't hear it. That is, until Seo-yun's nails dug into her scalp, pulling at her hair, and slamming her into the ground.

James didn't waist time. He pulled out his last revive, glanced at Aggron. It was his only option, really. In the end, Ebony still had a full team of Pokemon. He'd only lose.

Unless...

He crawled over to Reuben, forced the revive into the creature's mouth. Slowly, it came back from the edge of death and opened it's eyes.

"Reuben... Take this ship down. Use Earthquake," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Lilac could stare at her forever. The gentle curves hugging her body, the flex of her smile, the gentle lit to her laugh._

_"A sky full of stars," Valerie whispered, reaching out to take Lilac's hand in her own. "And you're staring at me."_

_Her eyes glittered with a brilliance that made the stars pale in comparison. Lilac gazed at her, heart overflowing with love._

_"I'd be a fool not to," he murmured, planting a soft kiss on her hand. He followed it with a trail of gentle bites up her arm, earning a shuddering sigh from the gym-leader._

_Valerie suddenly pounces forward, catching Lilac and knocking him back, laughter spilling out of her like music._

_And Lilac just smiled up at her as she leans down to press her lips to his. God, she tasted amazing, sweet like rain._

_"I love you," she whispered. "I know it's wrong, but I love you. Maybe in the future, it won't be so bad."_

_It wasn't until later, much later, that he wondered what was so wrong about it._

* * *

"He's getting better, I tell you. Look, he's waking up!" Masculine, rough. It had to be James.

"He damn well be getting better- you nearly killed all of us!" A feminine voice. Seo.

There, to his left? right? A faint murmur, with a southern accent. "I done told you that she needed to be snake-bit, not dropped like a shot-duck from the sky."

Lilac opened his eyes to find several faces looking down at him, not all of them familiar. There was Seo-yun, her hair pulled back from her face in a braid. To his left was James, looking down at him with a spark of excitement in his eyes- and still with leaves, dirt, and grass in his curly beard. To his right was a dark-skinned girl, maybe sixteen, with narrowed eyes.

"Malachite?" he croaked, sitting up. There was a faint pain in his abdomen, at the base of his spine. Wearily, he looked around.

They were in a clearing, lined by tall, massive oak trees. There was a campfire in the center of the space, cackling, and various pokemon gathered about. He recognized John in the distance, tossing a rock with his Feraligatr. Above, a flygon circled overhead, as did a Hawlucha. The sun stood still in the highest point of the sky.

"Thank god you're alive, no thanks to James," Seo-yun cooed, pressing the back of her hand to Lilac's head. He pushed her hand away grumpily, like a child.

"Malachite? Where are we? How long was I out?" He asked, wincing in pain.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Seo-yun said nervously.

"Not nowhere, just a few thousand kilometers from the nearest town. Seo-yun here is just overreacting." James said.

Lilac blinked. "What happened?"

Silence. It was the dark-skinned girl who spoke up, irritation marking her features. He placed the country voice with her.

"Well, I reckon it's about time we told ya. The big 'em here got it in his mind to bring down the ship 'cause my sister beat him fair and square in a battle. I done told him that she wasn't a force to be reckoned with, but he done had to bite off his nose to spite his face!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, hold that thought," Lilac began, turning to face his companions. "Who is she?"

Seo-yun's face flashed with mild anger. "She's Ivory, Ebony's sister. They're part of a nefarious Team called Plasma. Ebony sent her three stooges to kidnapp me, luring you two into her trap. James, since he's such a sore loser, brought the ship down using Earthquake."

"Why is she here?"

"'Cause I'm more use to ya'll alive then dead. And, just like you, I gotta bone to pick with my sister."

Lastly, his Pokemon. "Malachite?" he asked, choking on his own fear. Seo-yun's face softened.

There was a whimper, and Lilac spun around to see Malachite laying weakly on the ground, wagging her tail. Her limbs were bandaged, pulled straight by a stint, and her green eyes shone weakly. She licked his hand, and Lilac glared at James.

"Why didn't you heal her?!" He cried, suddenly furious at this injustice.

"We couldn't. She wouldn't let anyone near her for the longest, and we had to put her to sleep just to snap her legs into place." James mumbled.

"Don't worry, she's okay, just a little beat up. She took the fall for you, after all. Broke nearly every bone in her body, but she did it. You had a broken spine and a ruptured kidney, but it turns out James here has a few friends around that healed you."

Lilac couldn't keep the cynic out of his voice. "Friends?"

James held out his arms- and pokemon came charging. Rattata, Hoothoots, Golducks, Chanseys- the list went on. "These are my friends," he said.

Lilac blinked. "So you're a jungle-man."

The man glowered. "No."

"A Disney princess?"

Seo-yun chuckled. "All jokes aside, you're fine. We're all fine."

Lilac beheld his friends with a sort of sad gaze. "Seems like we'll have to put our adventure on hold- after all, we can't battle in this condition."

"You still have the bug and the bird," Ivory offered with a shrug.

A strange look overcame Lilac's face. "You know, I'm hungry. Why don't we put Rowlet on a skillet and flay him alive? I'm sure he'll taste wonderful slathered in barbecue," he said. Rowlet squawked loudly.

James let out a laugh. "Yeah, John told me all about your little fiasco with Rowlet. Apparently he won't listen to you because you only have one gym badge," he baited.

Lilac glared at the man. "You fucking prick," he spat.

"The one and only," James shot back.

"Both of you, shut up! Christ, it's like I'm raising two children," Seo snapped, but she was smiling.

* * *

Ivory glanced over at the trio of trainers- Seo-yun, James, and Lilac- a small smile pulling at her lips. It would do her well to stay with those three. She could practically see destiny and fate curling around them, as if they were meant change the world.

But she had her own reasons as well. Ebony had developed a strange interest in Lilac over the past months, something about a secretive Pokemon lingering in his shadow. Ivory focused her gaze on the crippled male, just as the sun made it's daily ambit to the highest point in the sky. His shadow was long and distorted, but nothing out of the ordinary.

But the Silph. Scope didn't lie. If it read a mystical Pokemon, it was going to be there.

Seo-yun, on the other hand, was perfectly ordinary in every sense. There was nothing intimidating or powerful about her, no self-important Pokemon. Just a quiet intelligence and maturity about her, as if she were older than her years.

And James, this angry and irritable man with a beard attached to his face. He always wore a frown, but he seemed more than companionable towards Lilac, although his own relationship towards Seo-yun was strained. Ivory was good at interpreting relationships, and she could tell both of them were holding their own secrets.

Lastly, John. A quiet boy, hardly a man, always with a Feraligatr at his side. He was obviously one of the newer components of the group, as he hardly had any relationships at all with any of them.

All that was left was Ivory.

Ivory yawned, reaching out and resting her hand on the curve of her masterball. As much as she wanted to release it's contents and cuddle to her heart's desire, she didn't. This pokemon was rare, legendary, priceless. If anyone attempted to take it, she wasn't sure she could fend them off with her two Pokemon alone.

"We haven't done much training. It's been almost two weeks- I'm itching for a fight," Lilac snapped, inconsolable. Seo-yun was seated nearby at the base of an oak tree, cradling a Litwick in her lap. At her side was a rather massive Flygon, flicking it's tail lazily in the midday heat.

"I'm craving a hot shower. God, I smell terrible," Seo-yun offered, pulling back her hair from her face.

James was the only one who seemed unfazed at the constant sun exposure and lack of air conditioning. In fact, he seemed even more in his element now than ever, sitting in the highest branches of trees and chattering with wild Pokemon.

Ivory agreed with the other two, however. She was growing tired of the constant idleness, and steady meals of berries each day. They were right- it was time to move on.

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander," she said, no longer trying to hide her southern accent. John cocked an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, and even Lilac seemed surprised. Up until now, she had chosen to be silent. Which made sense- they tolerated her, barely.

Lilac got to his feet, wincing at the pain in the base of his spine. Seo-yun watched him with a worried expression.

"Tell James we should go. He might listen to reason," he responded, looking to Seo-yun.

The woman's face darkened. "Yeah, when Spoinks grow wings and fly away," she snapped.

Ivory chuckled, getting to her feet and dancing to the center of the clearing. "James, I didn't think of you as a quitter! If a man killed my bestfriend, I'da give him chase till' the day I died," she baited.

But Ivory wasn't finished. "What would Baurus say? Does he get to speak here, or is he just a bad memory?"

Seo-yun sucked in a breath, preparing for the outburst that was surely to come. James hopped down from the tree, fists clenched. The wild Pokemon around him seemed to feed off his energy, angrily chattering from the treetops. Without another word, he drew Luna from his belt, and she appeared, holding her head high. However, one look at her trainer's pained expression set her off in a series of growls.

"You want to ride this rodeo?" Ivory asked, grinning. "Here's the deal. If I win, we get to continue on our journey- and we shave your beard. If you win, I leave, and I'll disclose the location of my sister."

Seo-yun sat up at the sound of this. "We agree. Fuck yes, we agree. James, I hope to god you lose."

Lilac grinned, glancing over at John, who was now interested in the current events. "You there- we have unfinished business."

A swirl of emotions danced within James, building speed like a hurricane. This woman had no idea of the pain he'd endured for the past decade. She had no clue of the lonely nights, the heartbreaking days, the anxiety and self-hatred curling within his chest.

"I'll enjoy crushing you," he snapped, setting his hard gaze on the woman.

Ivory smiled, tilting her head. "I reckon you will," she said, her accent thickening her words.

To their left, Lilac stood with Wimpod and Rowlet on either side of him. Malachite, still unfit to do battle, howled restlessly from behind. John stood with his Feraligatr, an arrogant smile pulling at his lips. And Seo-yun watched silently, eyes glinting with interest.

She drew a masterball from her belt, the masterball of her beloved. Her face switched from serene peace to hunger, a twisted smile pulling at her lips. She suddenly seemed very crazed, and Lilac could see more than a bit of Ebony in her face.

It wasn't a good look.

Ivory threw the ball in the air, grinning.

"Go! The lover of hoops, twister of time, bender of dimensions!"

"I call on you... _Hoopa!"_

* * *

**Oh yeah. Hoopa. Someone opened this can of worms, and something tells me that one of our beloved heroes will be thrown from this world... to the next.**

**Or, not!**


End file.
